The Administrative and Research Support Core (ARC) is responsible for initiating and coordinating all activities undertaken by the USC/UCLA Center on Biodemography and Population Health (CBPH). The overarching aim of the Center is to promote scientifically important research and to develop infrastructure and resources designed to foster and support the innovation and progress with respect to methodological and substantive issues that will most effectively promote significant scientific advancement in the area of Biodemography. Our aim is to promote the growth of the field at USC and UCLA and to provide resources and infrastructure useful to the growing community of Biodemographic researchers locally, nationally and internationally. To accomplish our goals, we leverage the unique and complementary expertise of the CBPH co-directors and their respective institutions, combining expertise and experience in classic demographic methods and principles along with clinic- and community-based, epidemiological/biological research methods. The aims of the ARC are to (i) provide national and international leadership in the field of Biodemography by arranging seminars and meetings that provide discussion of theory, methods, and analysis approaches for using biological data from large populations; (2) encourage the hiring and development of faculty affiliates at USC and UCLA Who can further the research aims of the CBPH and institutional strengths in the demography of aging and biodemography specifically; (3) perform the administrative and financial tasks required for the management and direction of the CBPH; (4) provide oversight, support and scientific leadership for activities of the Program Development and Research Resources and Dissemination Cores. Our past efforts have generated methodological and substantive knowledge of great value to CBPH faculty at USC and UCLA, to population health researchers more generally, arid have promoted growth of the field of biodemography by encouraging improvements in methods relating to collection and analysis of biological data and substantive understanding of biological parameters. The effective administration of the CPBH has been central to our ability to accomplish Center aims. We propose to maintain the effective ARC organization and to retain the general specific aims of our past period in order to continue our leadership role in developing the new and innovative biodemographic infrastructure needed to support significant improved and expansion of scientific progress in addressing major substantive questions in the field of biodemography.